


MIRIAK

by orphan_account



Category: MIRIAK, MIRIAK - oddbot, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disabled con-artist finds herself stuck in a world of debt, murder, deception and crime upon attempting to trick a seemingly all-knowing fraudster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIRIAK




End file.
